The present invention relates generally to thermal insulation and more particularly to a method and means for applying insulation to the exterior surface of a building foundation wall to prevent the heating and cooling effect of the basement floor from being dissipated.
Prior attempts to insulate building basements and rooms which are situated partially below grade have been directed to the application of insulation to the interior surface of the foundation wall. Such systems can substantially reduce heat transfer between the building wall and foundation wall but do nothing to prevent heat transfer between the foundation wall and the outside ground or atmosphere. Thus the heating and cooling effect of the basement floor, which is in direct thermal communication with the foundation walls, is largely dissipated to the surrounding ground and atmosphere and therefore unavailable for reducing the heating and air conditioning load for the building.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved method and system for insulating a building foundation wall.
A further object is to provide an improved method and system of insulating a building foundation wall which minimizes heat transfer between the foundation wall and surrounding ground and atmosphere.
A related object is to provide an improved method and system of insulating a building foundation wall which enables the generally constant temperature basement floor to modulate the temperature within the building.
A further related object is to provide an improved method and system of insulating a building foundation wall which minimizes the heating and air conditioning load for the building.
A further object is to provide an improved method and system for insulating the exterior surface of a building foundation wall wherein the top edge of the insulation material and seam between the insulation and foundation wall are protected from the impingement of rain, dirt and the like.
A further object is to provide an improved method and system of insulating the exterior surface of a building foundation wall whereby those portions of the foundation wall disposed above grade are made aesthetically attractive.
Finally, an object is to provide an improved method and system of insulating a building foundation wall which includes a minimum number of different parts which may be quickly and easily installed to provide efficient insulation.